


Rocks

by hyuncinth



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuncinth/pseuds/hyuncinth
Summary: Jiwoo wants to show Sooyoung just how much she appreciates her. So, she does.





	Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> short chuuves drabble, hope you all enjoy uwu

Beautiful. That’s the very first word that comes into jiwoo’s mind if you asked her how she would describe sooyoung. Jiwoo doesn’t even mean it in a generic or simple way. everything about Ha Sooyoung, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head, was gorgeous. Many people might say that there were a number of reasons to not like Sooyoung at all. Something about being too confident? But she never paid those rumors the light of day. 

If there was anything to note about Jiwoo, it was that she loved to travel and take photos of anything that caught her eye. Something as simple as a small dandelion laying in the grass would catch her attention. Even then, there was one thing that always sparked her interest more than anything: rocks.

It sounds stupid, now that she thinks about it, and it’s too late for Jiwoo to back out now. Especially now that she’s already standing at the front door of Sooyoung’s house, with a small bag of multicolored, smooth rocks and a couple pretty seashells hidden behind her back.

The door opens to reveal the girl she’s been anticipating to answer the door. However, no amount of preparation can prepare her for this. Sooyoung looks amazing. Not that she ever looked terrible but today? Jiwoo isn’t sure if it’s because she hasn’t seen the latter in a couple weeks or if it’s because she’s whipped but there’s something about the way the taller female looks that makes her presence all the more ethereal.

“Hi Jiwoo.” Sooyoung says with a smile that nearly has Jiwoo swooning and she swears that she almost falls over. 

“H-hey Sooyoung!” She chirps, almost cursing herself for stuttering in the beginning. The bag hidden behind her back currently serves as something for her to fidget with. Jiwoo should have know that Sooyoung would spot her obvious nervousness and she really doesn’t need to feel this way considering this isn’t the first time she’s given her a gift. 

Her train of thought does get interrupted by a confused Sooyoung, leaning over to the side a little to get a look at what she’s fumbling with. “Is something wrong?” The brunette asks, head cocking to the side in slight concern and confusion.

“Ah! No, I just..” Jiwoo trails off as she slowly brings the small bag in front of her and holds it out to Sooyoung with a small smile. “I came back from Japan a couple days ago and I found stuff that I thought you might like.” She’s nervous and she’s pretty sure the older girl can tell. 

Which is why she finds herself almost sigh in relief when she feels another pair of hands gently take the bag from her and watches Sooyoung tug it open to look inside before saying, “Thank you, Jiwoo. These are beautiful, as always.”   
It’s enough to make Jiwoo’s heart swell with happiness. Knowing that she did something, even if it was small, to make Sooyoung’s day better always felt like enough. 

“Wanna come inside? I have coffee and some snacks if you want.”

Huh? Her heart seemed to swell even more, if that was possible. This is the first time she’s invited Jiwoo in when it was just her. She doesn’t hesitate to say yes and enter in when Sooyoung lets her.

Maybe she didn’t have to be so nervous after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this all in one day and i'm kinda proud?? sksksk
> 
> i did post this on twitter as well but i figured i might as well add it in here.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed this short fic! feel free to send any criticism or comments, they're always appreciated lolol
> 
> \--
> 
> twt: hyunscroissant  
> cc: curiouscat.me/sanatozakism


End file.
